Warum ich?
by sarah.easy
Summary: Ein sonniger Tag...Freundinnen am See..eine geht..und wird von einem Schatten verfolgt..was passiert? Lest es XD oneshot..inspiriert durch cupido..please reviewt..


_Ich mag diese site manchmal net -.-...macht alles kaputt irgendwie o.o_

_also nochmal XD_

_Ich bin im Stress.._

_entschuldige mich für reviews, die ich nicht gemacht habe.._

_das wird alles nachgeholt..versprochen o.O_

_Diese Story wurde durch das Buch Cupido erschaffen.._

_eine wirsche Story zu einem wirschen Buch.._

_hoffentlich gefällt es euch :-)_

_Immer schön reviewn ;-)_

_Würd mich seeeehr freuen.._**

* * *

**

**Warum ich?**

Alles sah so aus, als wäre es normal..

Ein schöner Tag..

Sonne… keine Wolken..

Ein perfekter Tag, um am See spazieren zu gehen..

Dachte sie wenigstens…

Mit ein paar Freundinnen ging sie los und nun saßen sie schwatzend und kichernd herum..

Das Leben konnte doch so Spaß machen..

Gleichzeitig ging eine schwarze Seele umher..

Auf der Suche..

Nach Blut..

Gerechtigkeit..

Sünde..

Wer würde sein nächstes Opfer sein?

Bisher hatte ihn noch niemand bemerkt…

Er konnte tun, was er wollte..

Dann sah er sie: ein rothaariges Mädchen..auffallend hübsch..

Mit ihren weniger tollen Freundinnen am See..

Er grinste..

Er hatte sein Opfer gefunden..

Sie ahnte davon noch nichts..

Sie verabschiedete sich von ihren Freundinnen und ging allein zum Schloss zurück. .sie würde dem Klo wohl einen Besuch abstatten müssen..

Ein dunkler Schatten folgte ihr..

Nach 10 Minuten war sie wieder auf dem Weg hinaus..

Sie konnte einfach nicht drinnen bleiben..

So was war nichts für sie.. Sonnenschein war ihr Leben.

Als sie an einem dunklen, leeren Gang vorbeikam, schüttelte es sie doch.. es sah beängstigend aus.. und sie wusste, dass ein Geheimgang zu den Kerkern existierte..

Was da unten wohl so alles geschah..

Die Schritte kamen näher..

Sahen das Opfer..

Gebannt stehend..nichts bemerkend..

„_Petrificus totalus_!"

Sie stürzte.. Angst stand in ihren Augen..

Was war geschehn?

Sie konnte sich nicht bewegen…

Eine kalte Hand berührte ihren Rücken..

Es schüttelte sie am ganzen Körper..

Wer wagte es?

„ Nun meine Schöne…wir werden viel Spaß miteinander haben..!"

Eine schleimige.. nicht unbekannte Stimme sprach zu ihr.. im nächsten Moment wurden ihr die Augen zugebunden und sie konnte nichts mehr sehen..

Er lachte laut auf, warf sie über seine Schulter und spazierte in Richtung Kerker..

Es war mal wieder soweit..

Eine Tür öffnete sich quietschend..

Man warf sie aufs Bett…

Fesselte ihre Hände.. ihre Füße..

an den Bettenden..

sie war schutzlos..

sie war ganz allein..

und sie konnte immer noch nichts sehen..

sie hörte ein Klappern..

der Zauberspruch wurde von ihr genommen..

sie begann zu schreihen..

Er war verärgert… mussten sich alle denn so anstellen?

Also wirklich..

Er musste wieder zum Silencio greifen..

Nichts war einfach..

Nun konnte sie nochnichtmal mehr schreie..

Was würde mit ihr passieren?

Sie bemerkte, wie dieser jemand ihr die Kleider vom Leibe riss..

Sie wehrte sich, doch das einzige, was passierte, war, dass sie blutige Hände und Füße bekam..

Dann spürte sie einen harten Schmerz.. einen Ruck in ihrem Körper..

Und nun wusste sie, was mit ihr geschah..

Sie hatte es schon früher gewusst.. doch sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben..

Schmerz..

Nicht zu erklären..

Nicht zu beschreiben..

Horror…

Angst..

Und keine befreiende Ohnmacht erlöste sie..

Sie starb innerlich.. ihre Seele zersprang in tausend Teile..

Es musste Stunden so weitergegangen sein..

Immer wieder.. immer weiter..

Bis es endlich vorbei war..

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes katapultierte er sie auf den Astronomieturm.. das würde interessant werden, wenn sie entdeckt wurde…

Ihm ging es wieder gut.. so gut wie nach langem nicht mehr..

Pfeifend reinigte er den Ort des Grauens..

Und ging wieder hinaus..

Sie starb tausend Tode..

sie konnte sich nicht bewegen..

nicht schreiben..

nichts begreifen..

und sie wusste nicht, wer es war..

WARUM SIE?

Er würde weitermachen.. da war sie sich sicher..

Sie würde nie wieder Spaß haben können..

Ihr Leben sollte nun zu Ende gehen…

Ein Klingeln schrillte durch sie Luft!  
Ein Schrillen?

Sie schaute sich um und fand sich in ihrem Bett wieder..

Es war alles nur ein Traum gewesen.. sie atmete erleichtert auf..

Ihr Unterbewusstsein war manchmal schon extrem..

Sie ging hinaus, zum Frühstück, um ihren Freundinnen davon zu erzählen..

Und bemerkte nicht den Schatten, der sie verfolgte..


End file.
